


what perfection, what precision

by orphan_account



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AND PAY ATTENTION TO THE TAGS, Evil!Laura, F/F, This is basically PWP from a thing I'm working on, also take note that everything here is consensual, do with it what you will, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To make her your pet, you need to tame her. To tame her, you need to submit. Mircalla watches, but you? You take pleasure in the act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what perfection, what precision

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes, I know that this is practically blasphemous but...yeah, I got nothing. Basically this is one part of something I've been playing around with as I contemplate what would happen if Laura turned evil. Everything you see here is consensual so read at your own risk.
> 
> Title is a reference to "Legal Assassin" from _Repo! The Genetic Opera_.

“I’m going to make you my pet.”

The words still send a shiver down your spine even after all these years but they aren’t directed at you. Rather, her attention is on the girl struggling beneath her, seemingly aching with the need to get away, to take control. She cannot, though, Maman straddling her as she speaks, bending low enough to whisper the words in her ear (though you can still hear her).

She wants you to hear her, to see the way she touches her so gently. She is tender with her, tender in a way she has only ever been with you. Memory floods you, forces you back to a time when Maman’s hands would skim over your skin in adoration, in reverence, just as they do Laura’s now. You remember all too well the way she would kiss your skin, her lips ghosting over your flesh as if she was reluctant to break you.

You remember the way she would take you again and again and again, guide you over the edge until you were lost to your pleasure, your senses overloaded with everything that she was. She intends to do the same with Laura, to push her until she breaks beneath her. You recognise the signs but you are helpless to stop her, tied to the chair as you are.

You can only watch, can only observe and it burns you to know that you can do no more than that.

* * *

She does not kiss you when you want her to, does not lean close enough for your lips to meet. You want to take control, to flip the tables and press her down into the mattress, leave your own marks on her, but she will not let you. The game is no longer yours, the victory going to her even though you have barely begun to play.

You can feel Carmilla’s eyes on you, the weight of her desire settling against you as she watches, yearning to join in. A month ago, you wouldn’t even be here, but now? Now, you cannot help but to be selfish, to revel in the fact that all of Lilita’s attention is on you while all of Carmilla’s is focused on restraining herself enough to simply watch as you are thoroughly fucked and fucked you are.

You know this, know well what is coming next. You have done wrong and now you are to be punished. You wonder, though, if this can truly be called punishment when you enjoy every aspect of it.

Her lips ghost over your neck, your collarbone, unholy secrets whispered into your flesh as you gasp, arch into her. You want more, need more, but she refuses to give it to you, refuses to let you get more than she allows. You would cry with frustration but the hours that have passed before now have numbed you to it.

All you know is that your pleasure, your relief, lies with her and you will do anything for it. The blasphemies you have enacted, the heresies that you have embraced for her, you would wash yourself anew in them for another taste, another touch. You cannot last without it, desperate as you are, and you know this, accept it as your truth.

Without her you feel as if your world is spinning, as if there is nothing grounding you to this reality. It hurts to think that she could stop touching you, that she could leave you cold, alone, and so you decide then to do as she asks, to give her what she wants.

* * *

The girl freezes beneath you, stops struggling for control. You pause for a moment before resuming your teasing descent, as enraptured by this as you are smug. The month you’ve spent together has been long, this cat and mouse game exhausting you even as you have enjoyed it. Earning her trust and persuading her to your side has not been easy, and her submission now makes victory all the sweeter for it.

Your lips finally touch her skin when you nip the tops of her breasts, revelling in the sweetness of her skin. She moans above you and you repeat the action again and again, delighting in the ways her reactions differ from Mircalla’s, the myriad responses to your touch so dissimilar that you cannot help but want to cause more.

You bite down on a nipple gently and she goes still. When you glance up at her, you notice the haze in her eyes, the way she opens and closes her mouth soundlessly. She looks as if she cannot voice her pleasure, overcome with bliss as a hand moves up to bring you closer, urges you to continue.

You smirk, pinning her wrist to the bed. She will have her chance to play, but not today.

* * *

You gape at the sight before you, pausing briefly to wonder if you are drooling as well. Laura is writhing beneath Maman as she pins her wrists to the bed, lips still closed around one of her nipples. She does not make a sound, but she does not have to. You know intimately how silent she can be when she is too deep within her own pleasure, but it never lasts for long.

A high-pitched whine emanates from her when Maman moves away from her breasts and you smirk as your ears pick up the moans that are gradually gaining in volume. You would feel sorry for her, but she landed herself in this mess and all you can do is watch, hoping that Maman eventually takes pity on her. You know all too well what it is like when Maman gets this way and you cannot help but hope that the torture ends quickly before your girlfriend goes insane with want.

You shift uncomfortably, trying to ignore your own aching need, but you cannot. When Maman finally reaches Laura’s centre, you moan, low, deep, wanting. You want that, want to join in so much, but you cannot and you hate it.

* * *

You sigh when you finally feel her tongue, your hips bucking automatically with each lick. It feels like heaven, the way she plays with you, her fingers skimming the inside of your thigh as she eats you out, every part of you being slowly set on fire. Your head lolls to the side and you catch a brief glimpse of Carmilla through the fog in your mind, her eyes hungry, wanting, even as the rest of her barely moves an inch. You do not envy her, not now when Lilita is fucking you slowly, teasingly, and blissfully.

“More.”

You do not know how you manage to croak out the word in between your moans and your happy oblivion but you do, your voice accompanied by your body’s straining to get closer to her. Somewhere along the line, your fingers have entwined with those of the hand holding yours. She has not pulled away, not once, and so you hold on to her more firmly, needing this, needing to stay anchored until she gives you permission to float away.

* * *

The creature above you is absolutely gorgeous in her pleasure, the ecstasy radiating off of glistening skin, filling the air as her need is voiced in absolution. You find yourself wanting to worship at this girl’s altar, a desire not altogether unfamiliar but one rarely felt. Only Mircalla has ever managed to bring this side out in you and even then, only on occasion. Still, it is as thrilling as ever and so you return to your task.

As you tease her with your tongue, broad, languid strokes meant to prolong rather than to sate, you cannot help but want to play. You graze her skin with your nails, always moving closer and closer to wet folds only to pull back, delighting in the frustrated growls that escape her at your actions. She lacks patience, this one. It is a skill you need to teach her, but not today, not when your own patience is starting to wane.

You need to feel her, to be inside of her, bringing her to climax with more than just your mouth. Previous experience has taught you how to play with her and so you do, pulling away to kiss a path up her body again, much to her dismay.

When your lips come into contact with the side of her hips, she squirms and gasps at your smirk. Your teeth graze her ribs and your nails scratch a bloody path up her stomach. She enjoys receiving this specific kind of pain as much as you enjoy giving it to her, and it only serves to make her wetter and more willing, more susceptible to you whenever you come together like this.

She is not Mircalla. She is brash and outspoken in ways that your darling girl will never be, but she does not have to be her. She is much closer to you in personality and you find the challenge she presents to be more than enticing.

Still, all things must come to an end.

* * *

 

Blood and sex fill the air. You strain against your binds but it is no use. It is not yet your time.

* * *

 

Teeth sink into your neck and you gasp, arching up violently. Your vision swims and all you can do is scream out as waves of pleasure pull you down under until you are drowning in ecstasy. You claw at her back, not remembering when her fingers had entered you but wanting more, harder, faster, deeper. You are not even sure if it is possible for that to happen but as you orgasm again, you find yourself not caring.

She is all you know, all you want, all you need.

* * *

 

You pull out of her when she finally comes down from her high and move to get up. Your pet tries to grasp onto you, to hold you back, but you shake her off easily with a fond smile.

“We can’t leave Mircalla all tied up, darling.”

She nods dazedly and you cover a laugh with your hand. Oh yes, you think you will keep her around for a very, very long time.


End file.
